CODES - Dropout does not exist
As of September 6, 2018, these codes can be found in the reverse engineered source code for Dropout does not exist: # COLLEGEHUMOR - Shows an email from Sam Reich to "all": link # HIDDEN - Plays a 15 second audio tape # FUTURE - Shows an image with the caption "STILL LONELY AND HORNY": link # SECRET - Plays a video of Katie repeating "If you want access to CollegeHumor's secret site" # ROGUE - Plays a glitchy version of a clip from this sketch where Trapp is talking about the @RogueCHWriter Twitter account's tweets, the tweet on the screen saying "Stay tuned for more" instead of the original text # ACTUALLY - Plays a short clip of "Um, Actually" # ILLUMINATI - Shows this image: ILLUMINATI.png link # EYE - Shows a compilation of the Eye of Providence in CH videos # ADAM - Shows a short clip with Adam Conover # JAKE - Plays a clip of CH cast members discussing a character named "Jake" as part of a news segment # ANYTHING - Instructs users to search for the /<0>\ in CH content, find the codes, and use them to reveal secrets # HELP - Instructs users to search for the /<0>\ in CH content, find the codes, and use them to reveal secrets # MURPH - Plays a short clip of Murph, flipping of the camera in a CH video # CALDWELL - Plays a clip from an animated CH video # RUN - Shows an image of Amir running away as a woman gets robbed # AMIR - Clip of Amir saying "Why do we have to best the system when we can use it to our advantage?" then plays. # WRONG - Shows four images, side by side, of a baseball cap, a glove with spoons on the fingers, and video game controller, and a globe # SIOBHAN - Shows of a clip of Siobhan saying, "Look, as an English woman and as a woman woman, I get it." # ZAC - # GRANT # ACADEMY # ORION # LEARN # BADGE - Shows 2 name badges labelled crew with silhouettes for a '''VIN' and a MARA: link'' # NATHAN # REKHA - Shows an animation of a hooded demon, voiced by Rekha, saying "Yes, it's kind of, you know, what you deserve, so that's good. That's good." # BRENNAN* - Shows a clip from a video with CH cast members Brennan, Siobhan, Grant, and Ally # ALLY # EMILY # TRAPP # HIGH # DRAWFEE # PYRAMID # RAPH # BLUEPRINT # FILES # KATIE* - Shows a holographic model of Katie's head and shoulders. # DRAW - Shows a gif of animated versions of two former cast members, followed by the actual cast members high-fiveing and disappearing into an animated cloud. '' # DIMENSION # DEMON # HELL - ''Image of Managar from Cartoon Hell. # PLUM # FANTASY # CHAT* - Shows a text conversation between two people. The first, named "Ruby" is represented by a picture of CH cast member Amir. He begins the conversation by sending several messages, saying "Josh." "My man." "Sorry to blow your phone up." "Got a query for you." He is then answered by "Josh," although he is represented by a picture of CH cast member Jake. He says "Stop calling. It's 2 am." Ruby: "I'm texting." Josh: "You also called." "Twice." Ruby:"Ha ha. True." # DATE* - Shows a video, with no sound, of Amir's face being licked by another actor. The caption "Hottest. Bumbledate. Ever." appears. '' # FIG - ''Shows a video of CH cast members playing some sort of tabletop game. '' # DREAD - ''A .gif of a crew member placing what appears to be a Darth Vader mask on a costumed person # TOILET - Distorted video warning not to hack the website # DRIVE - shows a video of precious plum and her mom running to a car and driving away # TRANSFORM - there is a video of a wardrobe/ makeup test from October 31st, 2017 # NSFW # DUDE - shows a code that translates to: "You'll laugh so hard, you might knock a tooth out" # ASK - shows fast pictures of info for how to contact them and askmeanything. However, code also reveals a brief image of a chat between two cast members. The content is distorted so words are hard to make out. Dimension 20 Fantasy High is mentioned, a reference to whatever was in the "DIMENSION" code. # MAP - Shows a map of a fantasy location, probably from Um, Actually trivia. Probably not related to the Dimension 20 Fantasy High. # COKE *code may have been revealed by requested email Videos revealing codes As of September 17th, 2018, this is a list of each CollegeHumor video that reveals a code: Category:Videos Revealing Codes